


Mommy says no

by FPwoper



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allusion to (consensual) underage!Dean/parent!Mary, BDSM, Dean in Lingerie, Dean in Panties, Dean in a Maid Costume, Dean sort of wants Castiel, Dom!Mary, Established Dean/Mary, F/M, Feminization, Humiliation, Incest, Masturbation, Pegging, Punishment, Spanking, Sub!Dean, cleaning as punishment, or well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean licks his lips and kneels in front of his Dom. Mary looks down at him and tuts.“You know very well that you aren’t allowed to touch yourself when I’m not there, Dean,” she says. “You might be my son, but that’s no excuse, so you will be punished for your behaviour.”“Yes, ma’am,” Dean mumbles. He looks down to where his hands are now resting in his lap, and he knows that he looks guilty as fuck. He feels guilty as fuck. He just thought to get off easy because well, he’d been turned on, as happens when you watch your incredibly attractive best friend strip to go skinny dipping with you, but unfortunately,  his mother caught that. Usually, Dean would have settled for waiting until Mary actually came home to talk to her about this and set up a scene, but instead, he’d just gone for it, and well... Here he is, on his knees in front of her.SPN Kink Bingo square: Dean/Mary





	Mommy says no

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Kink Bingo square: Dean/Mary
> 
> This is a consensual incest relationship. It's implied that this has been going on for quite a while, but there is no explicit mention of this. Let's just say that in this case, Mary is a very overbearing mother. Also, this is fiction.

**Mommy says no**

Dean licks his lips and kneels in front of his Dom. Mary looks down at him and tuts.

“You know very well that you aren’t allowed to touch yourself when I’m not there, Dean,” she says. “You might be my son, but that’s no excuse, so you _will_ be punished for your behaviour.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean mumbles. He looks down to where his hands are now resting in his lap, and he knows that he looks guilty as fuck. He _feels_ guilty as fuck. He just thought to get off easy because well, he’d been turned on, as happens when you watch your incredibly attractive best friend strip to go skinny dipping with you, but unfortunately,  his mother caught that. Usually, Dean would have settled for waiting until Mary actually came home to talk to her about this and set up a scene, but instead, he’d just gone for it, and well... Here he is, on his knees in front of her.

“What were you thinking about?” she asks him, and while it sounds friendly, Dean knows it’s the only invitation he’s going to get to explain to her why he was even contemplating masturbating. Mary doesn’t mind him watching other people, even being attracted to other people, but acting on it without telling her is not allowed. She knows that their relationship is unusual, but it was what Dean needed when he was a teenager, and they’d simply never stopped after that.

“The neighbour,” Dean says, speaking loud and clear even though his cheeks colour and he wants to crumble in on himself.

“Mr Novak?” Mary says, surprise clear in her voice. “He seems... a little old?”

Dean flushes even darker and bites his lower lip. “No, Castiel.”

“Ah, his son.” Mary nods. “He is attractive, yes.”

Dean doesn’t think his face can get any redder, but it seems to try, still, and he feels the flush spreading over his neck to his chest. It’s mortifying.

“He is worth it, then?” Mary asks, and Dean doesn’t understand for a second, before Mary clarifies, “Breaking my rules for a pretty neighbour, that is.”

“No,” Dean mumbles. “Nothing is worth breaking your rules for.”

“That’s not true,” Mary says, tutting again. “It’s just that you’re going to have to be punished, and you think that punishment is something bad, still. You’ll have to learn that that doesn’t necessarily have to be the case. It’s punishment because you broke a rule, but as long as it’s not something too bad, the punishment will be mild and, dare I say, enjoyable. Which is what I had planned for you.”

She gets up from the chair she was sitting in and motions for Dean to follow her. They make it to the bedroom pretty quickly, and it only takes Dean ten seconds to understand what Mary wants of him. He makes quick work of losing his clothes and bends over her lap. He knows he will be spanked, it’s just the amount that’s unclear at this point, and Dean is... looking forward to it, strangely. He doesn’t like punishment (who does?), but he’s already aroused and losing himself in a good spanking is the best way to let go of that arousal. Mary also has a history of letting him come anyway if he’s a good boy, and that’s what he’ll be trying for.

“Are you ready for your punishment, Dean? If you agree, your safeword and the stoplights will be in place until I feel you’ve been punished enough. I will be checking in but not too often, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean says. It’s the enthusiastic consent that Mary has been waiting for, apparently, because she immediately starts in on some hard hits. Dean moans, since Mary didn’t tell him to be quiet during his punishment, and he can’t stop himself. The pain is delicious and somehow, it seems like this is arousing him even further, which would be a first for spanking. The longer Mary hits him, the redder and hotter his ass gets, and the more Dean gets lost in mindless bliss.

It does end, though, and when Mary’s hands land on Dean’s ass but just... caress, Dean is snapped from it pretty quickly.

“What is your colour, pretty boy?” Mary asks, and Dean sighs.

“Green,” he manages. He feels great, pretty much floating, and doesn’t want it to stop.

“Your punishment isn’t done yet, Dean,” Mary says. “Can you be a good boy for me and put on your pretty maid uniform? I have some cleaning that needs to be done, and I want someone pretty to do it.”

Dean manages to get up without falling over, but it’s a near thing, and walks over to the dresser where his pretty uniforms are. He pulls out the maid uniform – way too short, and Dean doesn’t know what to think of the short skirt – and starts to put it on, worming his way into the tight, clingy material. He’s almost sure that it is made out of spandex or something similar and dislikes the texture against his skin, but, well, it is a punishment.

“You can also put on some pretty panties if you want, Dean,” Mary adds. He knows that she’s staring at his ass as he bends over to pull on the tights that go with the get-up, and he tries to ignore it. He does get out some pink frilly panties, and pulls those on quickly, before straightening again and looking his mother in the eyes.

“I am ready, ma’am,” he says.

“Good. I want you to start by doing the dishes, and then we’ll see what happens next.”

 

***

 

Dean is exhausted after several hours of cleaning, and his ass hurts even more since Mary decided that whenever Dean isn’t working as fast as he should, he gets the crop. And he’s been sort of slacking ever since he saw Castiel walking around in just very tight swim suits in the neighbours’ backyard. He wants to watch that as long as possible, and while Mary must know that that’s what’s taking all Dean’s available brain cells, she pretends that she doesn’t care.

It’s only when the clock strikes three o’clock – Dean’s been at it for four hours now, and his hands are hurting a little – that Mary decides enough’s enough. She moves Dean back to the bedroom and takes her time stretching his tight little asshole. Dean’s been in some state of arousal ever since that morning, and it’s starting to get a little painful. However, he tries to focus on his mother’s fingers in his ass, wondering if she’s going to let him come. He’s been a good boy – she’s told him so – but he doesn’t know if he was good enough. That’s for Mary to decide, and he never knows beforehand if she thinks he’s worth it.

“Are you ready for more than just fingers?” his mother asks, and Dean nods. The three fingers she’s been working into him for the past fifteen minutes or so have loosened him more than enough to take whatever she’s going to shove into him. Dean hears the slick sound of lube going over something, and he knows that it’ll be a dildo going into his ass, but he’s not quite sure which one.

It’s only when he’s being penetrated that he knows which one – a ten-inch rainbow coloured one of average thickness. It’s the only one they own that’s average, and that means that Mary doesn’t want him to come tonight. Dean moans his way through the fucking, and when Mary comes, she pulls out, though not before delivering a little jab to Dean’s prostate. He groans and he knows that there are tears in his eyes. He wants to come, but if his mother says no, that means that he’s not allowed to. She doesn’t have to speak out loud – the dildo spoke loudly enough for the both of them to understand that Dean has to earn it, and that now was not the time.

Next time though, Dean thinks while snuggling into his mother in exhaustion. Next time, he’ll get to come again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com)


End file.
